


Morning to You Too

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “你也早上好，”他含糊地说，“但你上班快迟到了，记者先生。”





	Morning to You Too

**Author's Note:**

> 来自lof上的点梗！

布鲁斯手脚并用爬上床，克拉克此时正处于即将清醒前的意识朦胧的阶段，他感到床垫凹陷的倾斜感，动作有些迟钝的肢体在磨蹭着向自己靠近，谨慎且小心，显然在避免吵醒他。克拉克翘起嘴角，仍然没动。接着袭来的是沐浴露的味道，在那之下是昨天的古龙水，味道很淡，还有一点咖啡的气味。超级感官无论什时候都像是在作弊。

“你不该在睡前摄入咖啡因。”他含糊的说，依然没睁开眼睛，一只手穿过床垫与被单制造出的与外界隔绝的温暖空间，忽然把对方整个拉到自己身上来。

已经工作彻夜，此时终于得以休息的蝙蝠侠立刻僵住，身体警惕的绷紧，接着逐渐松懈下来，几秒后，他泄愤似的把头用力砸到克拉克的大臂上，嘴里模糊不清的说了一句什么。

“……作弊。”

克拉克咧嘴一笑。

他睁开眼睛，让自己适应了一会儿屋内昏暗的光线，落地窗外的天色依然是阴沉的灰白，只在远处天际泛起一丁点模糊的光。然后他扭头看向正试图把手挤进他的后腰和床垫之间的布鲁斯，对方神态懒厌，已经阖上了眼睛，下垂的嘴角和眼角牵扯出的皱纹细密纤长，没有完全吹干的棕白头发堆积在额头上，让他看起来同时显得年轻又年老，透露出深入骨髓的疲倦，但很放松。

“早上好，布鲁斯。还是我该说晚安？”

没有回答，克拉克翻了个身凑过去，让两人的额头相抵，另一只手臂下滑去搂住对方光裸的后背。他知道布鲁斯习惯裸睡，此刻他身上还带着从淋浴出来的水汽，皮肤泛冷，坑洼不平，覆盖着层叠的旧伤和新伤，手感谈不上好。克拉克用掌心贴住对方的脊椎，从上往下一寸寸摩挲着，把自己的热度传递过去。

“我已经超过二十四小时没看到你了，”年轻人低声喃喃，半是抱怨半是感叹，“……想你了，B。”

回应他的是一声模糊不清的轻哼，这种时候的布鲁斯比平时更吝啬言辞，蝙蝠侠式的冷硬与哥谭王子的刻薄统统撤下后，仅仅是做为布鲁斯·韦恩的内在部分似乎所剩无几，甚至可以说是干瘪无味。真实的他只是一个会随着年月增长而愈发力不从心的中年人，伤痕累累，沉默寡言，还有点过分严谨导致的冷淡寡情。

克拉克忍不住的亲吻他的额头。

但他也像是贝壳。置身于一片不见光的深海之中，偶尔主动打开一丝缝隙去吸食沙硕打磨自己，仅在这种时候才能让人远远窥见柔软的内里。

克拉克把这样的他视若珍宝，于是布鲁斯一如既往的对以沉默。

一阵无言的彼此相贴后，一只手扯住年轻人的手腕，引导着它往下滑，直到最终停留在布鲁斯的后臀上方。中年人依然闭着眼睛，未发一言，他的呼吸平稳，就好像已经入睡了一样，克拉克对这个暗示挑起一根眉毛。

“你确定吗？”他把另一只手绕过去抚摸对方的肩颈，手指刮着一道爆炸波及的旧伤，“你已经很累了。”

布鲁斯的胸膛大起伏过一次，像是要冗长的叹气，但最终只是小口呼吸着，温暖的鼻息喷洒在克拉克的胸口，他点头再摇头，皱着鼻子，一脸懒得解释的懒倦。那只手坚持的引领克拉克的去滑进臀缝里，然后年轻人忽然停住。

“……噢。”克拉克迟钝的说。

他的手指碰到了粘稠的液体，只是一小股，它们从闭合的穴口里溢了出来，把股沟打的湿滑。润滑剂。克拉克把脸埋进布鲁斯的发际间，深吸进一口气，感到一股突如其来的热度涌入小腹，让他的晨起问题变得更加明显。他忍不住的想象着布鲁斯在淋浴里用手指给自己做准备工作，额头抵在手背上，冷水浇灌头顶，他在水声的遮掩下吞咽疲倦的呻吟，动作潦草但坚定，即便在那种站着就能睡着的时刻仍在脑中计划要为克拉克打开自己。

“噢。”年轻人又重复了一遍，惊讶但窃喜。

布鲁斯在他胸口沉闷的低笑起来。

 

他们换了个对中年人而言相当轻松的姿势，克拉克从背后覆盖上来，胸膛滚烫，呼吸抵着后颈的发根，密切紧贴的一丝缝隙也不剩，他把对方的一条腿松垮的挂上自己的手臂，然后从侧后滑进去。

紧和湿是克拉克的第一反应，布鲁斯在做准备的时候想必已经累得要命，导致的结果就是润滑过头但扩张不足，他还是太紧了，多余的液体很快被绞干，从穴口被挤出来，那些肠肉热而干的绞着他，夸张的推拒着这种入侵。

于是他缓慢的往里顶弄，每次都是进入两寸再退出一寸，耐心的把自己一点点嵌进对方体内，温柔但坚定。中年人选择用懒洋洋的消极态度应对这种摆弄，没有一根神经或是半块肌肉在用力，但也谈不上配合。他用一只手臂搂着克拉克刚才睡过的那只枕头，大半张脸都埋在里面，偶尔在被蹭过前列腺时才不情愿的吐出一两声低喘。

超过三十多个小时没得到休息对布鲁斯的影响其实不算大，熬夜加班是超级英雄和集团总裁的家常便饭，带伤出席晚宴、和人自如的调情，包括驾车夜巡也是一样，数十年的经验总结让布鲁斯如今能伪装到堪称完美，他能装到连自己的大脑都会相信他确实没有问题。

但凡事都有那个意外，而从小镇来的克拉克·肯特——从天而降的超人打从一开始就有一种让布鲁斯无法藏匿自己的真实感受的奇妙能力，起先那让他愤怒，后来是迷惑，接着再是谨慎的保持距离，直到他们之间的情况再度发生改变，现在，布鲁斯默许。

最后一寸也进入后，胯骨紧贴着臀肉，他再一次低沉的呻吟，感到自己终于被彻底填满了，压迫感从体内深处传来，伴随着逼人的热度与饱胀感，他们每次做爱布鲁斯都会有这种感觉：过分的充盈。欲望和烈火灼烤的触感从连接的部位传递到四肢，震动的足尖都在发麻，撕扯的快感直逼脑海深处的意识，让他无法组合出合理的言辞，感到自己在被顶撞的支离破碎的同时却古怪的被完整。

就像是现在这样。律动同样温柔，年轻人切实的体恤着他的身体状态，正随着深入的节奏套弄他的阴茎，嘴唇贴在颈后，嘶哑低沉的话语被皮肤模糊，钢铁之子温暖、坚实的胸膛从后背覆盖上来，一只手按在他的左胸口，倾听着扎实稳健的心跳。于是布鲁斯满足的叹息，止不住的绷紧再重新放松，脸依然埋在对方的枕头里，鼻息间充斥着打印机的新墨和杂牌须后水的味道，掺杂一点阳光的气息。这种时刻的快感像是轻柔的潮涌，把他团团裹住后再往浪尖上轻推，古怪的令人安心，所以他全部交付出去。

“……很好，布鲁斯，”克拉克在他耳后喃喃，嗓音低柔，带着晨起时特有的嘶哑，他听起来满足又真挚，像是在赞美着什么，“你做的很好。”

充满引导色彩的语调让两人中真正的那个年长者略有不满，于是他含糊的闷哼，喉中漏出断断续续的呻吟，然后松开枕头再回过头，一只手绕过去扯住对方散落的卷发，凑上去咬住那双还在呢喃的嘴唇，把所有的声音和话语都堵回去，再用自己的舌头统统卷走。

克拉克先是在他的嘴里闷笑，然后又在被故意绞紧时化作一声短促的抽气，压抑的喘息不停，他最后仓促的拔出来，只来得及让自己射在了布鲁斯的腿根上，精液顺着分布着刀疤的大腿滑下去弄脏床单。

中年人不以为意，他在落地窗外投入的浅薄光线下勉强睁开一只眼睛，视线浸泡在高潮后的余韵里还有些涣散。他怠倦的半垂着眼皮，神色疲倦的看起来下一秒就会睡着，但依然坚持报以懒洋洋的一笑。

“你也早上好，”他含糊地说，“但你上班快迟到了，记者先生。”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗其实是点梗的太太引用的海明威的这段话，多美啊写不出万分之一的美啊！
> 
> “When you stop you are as empty, and at the same time never empty but filling, as when you have made love to someone you love. Nothing can hurt you, nothing can happen, nothing means anything until the next day when you do it again. It is the wait until the next day that is hard to get through.”


End file.
